gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Preggers
Preggers is the fourth episode of Glee's first season and the fourth episode overall. It premiered on September 23, 2009. Kurt takes center stage when he tries out for the football team in order to impress his dad. Sue Sylvester and Sandy Ryerson join forces to carry out their plans for destroying the Glee Club by luring away a disillusioned Rachel, who quits when Will refuses to take back the solo from Tina. Meanwhile, Quinn and Finn's relationship is tested when they receive some life-changing news. The episode was written and directed by Brad Falchuk. Plot The episode begins with Kurt recording a video of him dancing to Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) with Brittany and Tina, complete with a black unitard. The music is turned off halfway through the performance by Kurt's father, Burt. Burt questions a stunned Kurt about what he's doing and Kurt lies by saying that he is doing a new kind of exercise. Tina backs him up by saying that it's for football, and Brittany tells Burt that Kurt's on the football team as the kicker, much to Kurt's dismay. A suspicious Burt buys the story and asks Brittany and Tina if either of them are Kurt's girlfriend, to which Kurt tells Burt that he and Tina are "non-exclusive," having not told Burt that he is actually gay. Accepting the story, Burt allows them to continue with their "exercise," but not before he tells Kurt to get him a ticket to his first game, leaving Kurt with a problem. Terri is practicing Lamaze breathing with Will and her sister, Kendra. Kendra offers to show Will how to rub gas bubbles off Terri's stomach, but Terri tells them he can't because she's afraid he'll bruise the baby. When Will leaves to make Kendra and Terri BLT sandwiches, Terri reveals to Kendra that she is actually not pregnant. An emotional Terri reveals she lied because she thought the baby was the only thing keeping Will in their marriage and says she is going to tell Will the truth. Kendra stops her and tells her that dishonesty is what keeps the marriage secure and convinces her to keep up the lie. When Terri asks her what they're going to do about the baby situation, Kendra assures her that they're going to have to find Terri a baby. Will walks into the teacher's lounge for lunch and spots Emma and Ken, but doesn't want to disturb them so he opts to find another spot. Since the place is packed, he gives in and joins them. Emma mentions that she was watching the local news the other day and says she saw Sue on the news channel with her very own segment, Sue's Corner. Will is in disbelief and questions why they'd give Sue her own segment only to be answered by Sue herself. Sue takes this time to brag about how great the ratings are, to which Will, Emma, and Ken are not impressed. At rehearsals, Will is passing out sheet music for a song from the musical West Side Story. Rachel then notices that it's not in her key and Will explains that Tina will be singing the solo. Rachel does not take kindly to this and tells Will that she had made it clear that she's to claim all songs from West Side Story because she has a deep, personal connection with the lead character, Maria. She accuses Will of punishing her for all the trouble she's caused, but Will tells her that is not the case and says that she's being irrational. Rachel tells him that he's being unfair. Will then tells her that she's being unfair to Tina, but Rachel still does not listen and tells Will that Tina knows Rachel respects her and would agree that she's not ready to sing the role of Maria. Frustrated, Rachel storms out. Kurt asks Finn for a favor. On the football field, Finn gives Kurt advice on how to try-out for kicker. Kurt wants to warm-up with his dance music, but Finn warns him that it's not a good idea. Puck comes along and tells Finn that Kurt doesn't belong there. Ken calls in the football team for a huddle and ultimately fires their current kicker, giving Kurt the opportunity to "audition for the role of kicker." Despite the cynicism and laughs from the football team and Ken, Kurt manages to kick the ball perfectly between the goal post and Ken excitedly puts him on the team. Sue is visited by Mr. McClung, the station manager for WOHN-TV, who has fan mail for her. He tells Sue that he's concerned about her future because his daughter, who is a student at McKinley, has been telling him that a lot of the Cheerios have been defecting to the show choir. He questions how Sue can win a National championship when she's losing all that talent. Finn meets up with Quinn, who is visibly upset, at her locker and asks her why she's giving him the silent treatment. Quinn then sobbingly reveals that she is pregnant with his child. Finn is confused as they had never had sex before, but Quinn reminds him of the time he prematurely ejaculated while they were making out in a hot tub and he accepts the story. Finn starts freaking out as Quinn cries into his shoulder. Sue visits Sandy at his house where he tells Sue that he's completely happy with his unemployment life. Sue, however, sees through this and Sandy sobs that he's miserable. Sue then offers Sandy the school's arts administrator and full control over the arts programs. Sandy thinks it's impossible because Figgins wouldn't allow it, but Sue has already blackmailed him with an embarrassing, flight safety video. Sue then plots with Sandy about taking down glee club by stealing Rachel away. Sue then suggests having her audition for the school musical. Rachel excitedly auditions for Cabaret with Taking Chances and Sandy tells her she has gotten the role of Sally Bowles. Will is furious about this and believes that Sue is behind this, but Sue deflects the accusation that she is trying to show that everyone is a star. Sandy tells Will that he tried to play nice, but if Will wants to be enemies, then he'll have no choice but to oblige. Rachel informs Will that she is taking the opportunity to showcase her talents and accuses Will of not liking her. She then tells Will that she is hurt that she is being judged for her faults and not her talent. She says she's not quitting glee, but is just looking for a reason to say. She believes that everyone but her is getting something out of the experience. Tina is rehearsing Tonight in the auditorium with Will, but is sharp in the last key. Will tells her she was great, but she doesn't think she can pull it off. Will points out the more confident she is, the less she stutters. Tina tells Will that he has to give this song to Rachel because she's better than her and that she'll take one for the team. She leaves as Finn walks in, who then cries into Will's shoulder. Finn explains to Will at a restaurant that Quinn is pregnant and seeks advice. Finn says that he doesn't want to be one of the guys that's caged in Lima and wants to go to college, but he doesn't have any money. He says he needs a football scholarship, but the team needs to start winning. Finn asks Will to teach the team how to dance, as he believes that the team needs to loosen up more. Will is hesitant, but Finn tells him that if he can talk the guys into it, more guys would be interested in joining. Later that night, Will tells Terri about Finn and Quinn's situation and this gives Terri an idea. Puck and the football team are displeased to hear the idea of learning the Single Ladies dance in order to better their focus. Will and Kurt try to motivate the team to go through with it and gets the support of Ken, who orders the boys to the choir room where Will and Kurt teach them the dance. Puck is the only one during rehearsal who is not interested in taking part. Seeing how ridiculous all of this looks, Ken ends practice early and tells the boys to hit the showers. Puck notices that there's something on Finn's mind and questions him about it. Although hesitant at first, Finn reveals that Quinn is pregnant and is keeping the baby, leaving Puck shocked. Quinn is later confronted by Puck, who calls her a MILF. Quinn angrily tells him to leave, but Puck continues to harrass her with questions on who the father was, revealing that he and Quinn had sex. He tells her that he knows Finn isn't the father because Finn would've told Puck when he had sex. Puck tells her that he's not a deadbeat like his father and wants to help, but Quinn rebuffs him, calling him a "Lima loser." Quinn runs to her car in the rain, sobbing about her entire situation. She is then greeted by Terri, who gives her advice on handling her pregnancy in exchange for Quinn's baby. On the night of the big game, in which Will and Emma are seen attending, Finn brings the team into a huddle for a pep talk, but gets a negative reception by Puck about how their teams has turned into a team of "dancing gays." As the game begins, the opposing team starts to heckle the Titans and successfully tackles Finn on the first down. Eventually, the opposing team lead the game six to zero. Burt takes his seat in the audience and Kurt excitedly waves at him, leaving Burt slightly embarrassed. The Titans still try to take control of the game, but are still unsuccessful and the opposing team still leads by the last few seconds of the fourth quarter. At the last second, Finn calls a time-out and tells the team that they have to do the dance practiced. Puck warns him that they'll be jokes for the rest of their lives, but Finn tells him that they're already jokes. One of the players from the opposing team continues to heckle and Puck strikes back by telling him he had sex with his mother, and finally agrees. Finn calls the play and the team does the Single Ladies dance in front of the entire crowd, confusing the opposing team. By the time they finish the dance, the team hikes and Finn throws the ball to Puck who manages to score a touchdown in the end zone, tying up the game. The crowd roars with cheers with Emma and Will having a moment by hugging each other. Ken tells Kurt that if he makes the winning goal, he'll die a legend. Kurt runs into the field and prepares himself with the Single Ladies warm-up he's been practicing and manages to score the goal, winning the game. From the audience, Burt is seen screaming with the crowd, expressing how proud he is of Kurt as the team picks Kurt up in victory. Puck's happiness over their victory is short-lived when he sees Quinn and Finn sharing a kiss. Burt comes down to Kurt's room while he's applying his skin care products to tell him that he's proud of him and wishes his mother had been there. As Burt begins to leave, Kurt stops him to tell him that he has something to say. Shakily, Kurt finally reveals to Burt that he is gay and Burt tells him that he already knew. He then tells Kurt that he loves him and accepts his sexuality and the two share a hug. Burt asks Kurt if he's sure, to which Kurt answers he is. Finn comes by Quinn's locker to give her an old blanket he used to have as a baby to give to their baby. He tells Quinn that he wants to be a good father, making Quinn smile. As the two share a hug, Puck interrupts them and begins to insult Quinn, leading to Finn coming to her defense. Puck apologizes and says he was out of line and walks off, leaving Finn confused but Quinn knows exactly why Puck is acting the way he is. Sue begins her segment on the local news and talks about the secret to her success. Will reveals to the glee club that Puck, Matt Rutherford and Mike Chang have agreed to join the New Directions, following their football victory. He then tells the club that they are going to start rehearsals with Tonight. Rachel smiles at Will, thinking that he has agreed to give her the solo, but Will instead tells Tina to take the lead, much to Rachel's chargin. Rachel quits the glee club and tells Sandy that she is his exclusively and begins to start rehearsing. The episode ends with Quinn by her locker, looking extremely upset, more than likely over her current situation. Songs *'†' denotes an unreleased song. Background Songs *'Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It)' by Beyoncé. Played when Kurt was practing his dance in his bedroom. *'Music Box Dancer' by Romantic Strings & Orchestra. Background music during the scene at Sandy's house. *'Moonlight Sonata' by The Swingle Singers. Background music as Puck confronts Quinn. *'The Star-Spangled Banner' by Francis Scott Key. Played at the football game (unreleased) *'Looking Back' by Kerry Muzzey. Background music before Finn calls timeout. Guest Stars Guest Cast *Stephen Tobolowsky as Sandy Ryerson *Patrick Gallagher as Ken Tanaka *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Jennifer Aspen as Kendra Giardi *Kurt Fuller as Mr. McClung *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Dijon Talton as Matt Rutherford Co-Stars *Earlene Davis as Andrea Carmichael *Hissoni Johnson as Nick *Bill A. Jones as Rod Remington *Frank Pacheco as Jerky Player Trivia *Quinn told Puck the only reason she slept with him because she felt 'fat' that day. This foreshadows Season 2's Born This Way where Lauren Zizes, Quinn's Prom Queen opponent, exposes her for being chubby in middle school. *This episode was watched by 6.623 million viewers. *At the beginning of this episode Kurt is seen dancing with Brittany and Tina when his father enters. He tells his father that Tina is his girlfriend. In Laryngitis, when he pretends to be straight, it is actually Brittany that becomes his girlfriend. *First time we see "Sue's Corner." *This episode marks the first appearance of Mike O'Malley, who portrays Burt Hummel. *Heather Morris and two other dancers taught the Single Ladies dance to Chris Colfer and Jenna Ushkowitz. (Heather was one of Beyoncé's backup dancers during her I Am... ''tour) *Chris Colfer stated that they originally wanted him to wear high heels and a copy of Beyoncé's outfit to wear during the ''Single Ladies dance with Tina and Brittany. *The outfit Kurt wears during the Single Ladies dance with Tina and Brittany was Chris Colfer's idea. *Rachel states that she claimed all solos to songs from West Side Story. In the episode Born This Way, she sings parts of I Feel Pretty (from West Side Story) along with Quinn in their mash-up I Feel Pretty/Unpretty. Later, in season 3, she plays the female lead in the school's production of West Side Story. *The scene where the referee signals that Kurt's extra point was good is reused in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle at the end of the championship game. *Has the fewest released songs ever on Glee; Taking Chances was the only released song. *Puck states that he can wear a dress to school and people would think he's cool. Ironically, he does just that for the good of the glee club in the Season Three episode Props and was beat up. *In Goodbye, Burt does the Single Ladies dance with Brittany and Tina for Kurt as a graduation present. *Heather was initially only brought in to teach the dance, but then was given an opportunity to be on the show after the writers fell in love with her and her talent. *The songs on Kurt's "Superstar Playlist" are Halo, Dangerously in Love, Single Ladies, If I Were a Boy ''and ''Cool by Beyonce and Gwen Stefani. Errors *During the scene where Quinn tells Finn about her pregnancy, right after she says, "I really thought I had a shot of getting out of here," and she's crying, her facial expression in the next shot doesn't look like she's crying. *At the beginning of the football scene the crowd is seen cheering and you can see Will and Emma standing next to each other, but afterwards Will walks up to Emma asking if he can sit next to her. Quotes Gallery quick3.jpg 1preggers.jpg gleepreggers.png glee_preggers.jpg Tumblr m9g06lq9ld1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr m9g06lq9ld1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr m9g06lq9ld1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr m9g06lq9ld1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr m9g06lq9ld1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr m9g06lq9ld1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr m9g06lq9ld1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr m9g06lq9ld1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr m9jcxoHxtP1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr m9jcxoHxtP1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr m9jcxoHxtP1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr m9jcxoHxtP1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr m9jcxoHxtP1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr m9jcxoHxtP1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr m9ky6zvxvG1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr m9ky6zvxvG1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr m9ky6zvxvG1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr m9ky6zvxvG1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr m9ky6zvxvG1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr m9ky6zvxvG1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr ms3okvnvzx1qbnvfdo8 250.gif Tumblr ms3okvnvzx1qbnvfdo1 250.gif Tumblr ms3okvnvzx1qbnvfdo2 250.gif Tumblr ms3okvnvzx1qbnvfdo3 250.gif Tumblr ms3okvnvzx1qbnvfdo4 250.gif Tumblr ms3okvnvzx1qbnvfdo5 250.gif Tumblr ms3okvnvzx1qbnvfdo6 250.gif Tumblr ms3okvnvzx1qbnvfdo7 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes